One Hundred Ways To Be With You
by Mana's Madness
Summary: One hundred themes challenge, using *Mawara's list. Puzzleshipping mostly, but also includes Egyptianshipping, Blindshipping and Mobiumshipping. Drabbles, with a six hundred word cap, and each varies in genre and rating (T-rated maximum).
1. Random

**Well, I've been wanting to post more stories; my fanfiction account looks kind of blank right now. I've been writing up these drabbles for a while now, so this one's sorta old, I wrote it in July.**

**I checked online to be sure, and drabbles don't have to be 100 words long; they can be up to 1000 words, I think I once read, for one particular type, so for this collection, I've set a word cap of 500 words. Some will be longer, some will be shorter, and this is one of the shorter ones. As said in the summary, this is a 100 themes challenge, and credit goes to Mawara on deviantART for the list used.**

**Anyway, here is the first drabble, enjoy!**

* * *

_#1 - Random_

_Rating: K_

_Pairing/s: Puzzleshipping_

_Categories: Humor, Friendship, Romance_

_Setting: Post-story_

_Words: 239_

_Summary: Yuugi tries to teach the pharaoh to use a mobile phone, but he quickly encounters a problem._

_Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, but to Kazuki Takahashi._

* * *

_'Hey, Aibou. However u?'_

Yuugi frowned, not quite understanding the text he'd recieved from his boyfriend. He picked up his cell phone and quickly sent a reply.

_**'Eh..? Yami, what was that about?'**_

_'Gomersal, preddictive text messing up myreplies :(' _Upon reading the new text, the younger snorted. It looked like not all his sentences were being 'corrected', anyway.

**_'Gomersal? What does that even mean?'_**

A groan from the floor. Yuugi leaned over from his bed, setting his phone down. Yami was sat down on the carpet by his bedside, face screwed up in concentration as he attempted to send a response. He giggled, reaching out a hand to stop the ex-pharaoh mid-text.

"Yami, I think we should take a break from texting, for now. Let's move onto something easier." Yami had chosen to stay with Yuugi after the Ceremonial Duel, and after the former spirit gained his own body, Yuugi decided that Yami would have to familiarise himself with modern technologies. Apparently, mastering the cell phone was not an easy task to begin with.

Yami pouted. "No! I refuse to lose to this... This... _Communication box!_" Immediately, he began to text again.

**_'I reduced room lodge at risk challenge!' _**Yuugi couldn't hold back any longer, and roared with laughter.

"Ra damn it! I meant to say that I refuse to lose at this challenge! I blame this stupid predictive text thing!"

The smaller grinned. He couldn't wait until Yami attempted to text their friends; their reactions would be priceless.

* * *

**Sorry for the prolonged author's notes, if they made the word count too high. If anyone wants to see the list, let me know and I'll add it to the next chapter, so chapter 2 could have a large word count. I'll try to keep author's notes to a minimum from now on, and please, let me know if you find the chapter introductions pointless. I don't post stories often, and I'd love to know how I can improve my writing! ^.^**

**I'll try to upload the next chapter soon enough; in four days, maximum, depending on how much attention tis gets. I'm not particularly expecting much; I hardly have any stories, as previously said, but I'll do my best! x3**


	2. Love

**Sorry for taking so long! I said four days, and it's been six. I'll post #3 early to make up for it, either tomorrow or Monday. Well, here's the second one. Enjoy.**

* * *

_#2 - Love_

_Rating: K_

_Pairing/s: Puzzleshipping_

_Categories: Romance, Friendship_

_Setting: Undefined point in canon plotline, sometime after Duelist Kingdom_

_Words: 337_

_Summary: Yuugi takes some time to think about his feelings for his other half._

_Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, but to Kazuki Takahashi._

* * *

Yuugi had no idea when his feelings for his other self had developed, but he knew they had.

First - Fear and confusion. Blacking out and finding many horrifying things happening to people he'd seen right before his blackouts, even if these people had harmed him, terrified him to the core.

Later came reassurance. No matter what happened to the others, he and his friends were never harmed. In fact, they seemed... Protected. Especially him. Although, upon hearing Shadi mention another Yuugi, the boy couldn't help but wonder.

After that? Trust.

With trust, he stopped blacking out. He trusted his other self, as he gradually became less psychotic, finding less brutal ways of helping out him and his friends. His trust only became stronger when playing Monster World against Bakura; once again they were saved by his other self.

They became friends when they were finally able to communicate. His 'Mou Hitori no Boku' was able to be with him outside of the puzzle, in spirit form, something they discovered during Duelist Kingdom. They also found that they could meet within the confines of the puzzle itself, in their soul rooms.

Yuugi couldn't remember when he began to feel attracted to his now-best friend, but of course he knew that his dark was good-looking.

But love? It was even harder to pinpoint the moment when he realised he'd fallen for the other him. But that didn't matter.

He smiled to himself, but in reality, he was extremely nervous as he raised his knuckle to the door of Yami's soul room. He was worried that his feelings would be rejected, but he knew that no matter what, Yami would still be his friend, that was one of the many amazing traits he had that Yuugi had fallen in love with him for. The door swung open, his curious Yami stood there, most likely wondering why he'd come here.

Finally, Yuugi was going to confess his feelings to his secret love, and if everything worked out, this would be the day that everything changed for the better.

* * *

**Well, another one down. I'd love to hear any feedback you may have, as usual, and if you have any requests, please let me know. I've already got quite a few written, but I have plenty to go, and I may be able to incorporate your drabble idea into one of the later themes. Just note that the main pairing has to be either Puzzleshipping, Blindshipping, or Mobiumshipping, and it has to be able to be written in 500 words or less. Thank you! ^^**


	3. Hatred

**Here's the early update. Oh, and from now on, I'll leave the huge introductions, they waste words. I literally only just wrote this; I wasn't happy with the original ****_Hatred_**** drabble I had, so I tried a new angle. Enjoy!**

* * *

_#3 - Hatred_

_Words - 325_

* * *

He'd had enough. He needed answers, _now._ He was sick of not knowing, it was tearing him apart. But he wouldn't be the one to come out and say it. So he'd just have to give some... _Encouragement_.

"Hey... Mou Hitori No Boku..?"

Curiously, the elder teen turned around. "Aibou?" Yuugi took a deep breath. Finally, he would know the truth.

"H-How do you feel... About me?" the former pharaoh looked as if he was about to question his friend, and Yuugi gave him a firm look, clearly leaving no room for playing dumb. He froze, like a deer caught in the headlights, and finally sighed, closing his eyes.

"Do you want the truth? Or a lie?"

Tears brimmed in the younger's eyes. He couldn't stand the thought of hearing the other reject him. "The... The lie..." Yuugi loved the other, but as soon as the ex-spirit had asked, he knew that he didn't feel the same for Yuugi. He couldn't bear the thought of hearing the words spoken aloud, though. The older teen's eyes shot open, not expecting the response.

He blinked at Yuugi's request, before sighing and staring intently into Yuugi's eyes, and saying the words that Yuugi had always feared. "I hate you. I've hated you for... A long time now. I never wanted to protect you, only to keep the body intact so I may use it. I've almost lost you so many times, I..." A choked sob, but he swallowed, and continued. "I've realized just how much I really lo- h-hate you..."

Yuugi's eyes filled with tears, and for a brief moment, he'd forgotten that he'd asked for a lie. All he'd dreaded had been said. However, upon seeing those beautiful ruby eyes staring at him still, anything but hate directed at him, he remembered his request. "So... What would the truth be..?" He whispered, barely managing to keep from getting his hopes up. The former pharaoh smiled softly.

"I think you know the answer to that, Aibou."

* * *

**Funny story; I suck at writing confessions, so I based this off how one of my friends and her now ex-boyfriend confessed to each other, although it went a little differently, but the request was still there. They actually split up a few days after they got together, turned out they weren't very good together, but meh, irrelevant. I might upload the original hate drabble as a bonus at the end. Maybe.**

**Next drabble - **_#4 - Drunk_


	4. Drunk

**Finally, an on-time update! XD This is probably the shortest yet, but this one was really fun to write.**

* * *

_#4 - Drunk_

_Words - 127_

* * *

"Don't. You. Dare."

Yami was now glaring daggers at his blonde friend, who was roaring with laughter.

"Aww, come on, Yams! Lighten up! Another one can't hurt, he's already drunk..."

"Jounouchi, if you even _think of _spiking another one of my Aibou's drinks, I swear you're going to find yourself in the shadow realm..!"

"Nah, you wouldn't. Yuug' wouldn't let you do that, he'd be pissed!"

"Thanks to you, he already is. And perhaps a drunk Yuugi will be more likely to agree with my reasoning..." Yami growled threateningly.

"If you're going for that train of thought, why're you bothering to wonder if he'd let you send me to the shadow realm? I'm sure you could find a few more pleasurable things to be doing with him..." Jounouchi smirked, and Yami blushed furiously.

_"Jounouchi!"_

* * *

**A side note about I'm Happy If You Are - I won't get around to updating for at least a few more days. The next story in that collection is an AU, so it's trickier to write and my inspiration for the oneshot in deteriorating. In the meantime, hope this makes up for it! ^^**

**Next drabble - **_#5 - Under The Stars_


	5. Under The Stars

**Damn, a day late. I actually have a schedule, dammit! Ah, well, I guess this means it'll only be three days before the next update this time. This one's actually Egyptianshipping, but meh, Puzzle, Blind, Egyptian, it's all the same. Enjoy!**

* * *

_#5 - Under The Stars_

_Words - 296_

* * *

There was something about the night sky that had always fascinated Atem. Ever since he was a small child, he'd loved to come out for a walk in the palace's private gardens, or stare out from the balcony that was situated at the other side of his chambers.

Right now, the twelve-year old prince was strolling through the gardens. He smiled, noticing his favorite spot to stargaze slightly further ahead of himself. It was a small pond, filled with many exotic-looking water plants that were rare here, and fish in an array of colours. Sitting down, he sighed contently, hoping to enjoy the night ahead.

Atem's head shot up in surprise as he heard a yelp from across the water, and then a loud splash. A child, who appeared to be no older than ten years of age, was pulling himself from the pond awkwardly. His hair, so much like Atem's, but tipped with violet instead of crimson and without a few extra blonde bangs, was completely soaked. The boy looked almost exactly like the prince, except, in Atem's opinion, the other boy was much cuter. This thought made his cheeks take on a pinkish hue, for which he was glad for the absence of Ra's rays. Atem smiled warmly as he helped the younger up.

"What is your name, little one?" He asked.

"...Heba. What's yours?"

"My name's Atem. It's nice to meet you!" Heba suddenly flushed and his eyes widened.

"My prince! Forgive me for not recognising you! I was tending to the garden, and-"

"It's okay, little one," he chuckled. "Call me Atem."

"Uh... Okay, my pr- Umm... Atem." He smiled sheepishly.

Atem couldn't help but smile back. He was glad he'd chosen tonight to see the stars, for now he was in the presence of the brightest of them all.

* * *

**Just senseless fluff. Written a while back. Funny story - I've written Egyptian/Blindshipping twice now (The second hasn't been posted yet and won't be for a while), and both times I've written Atem to be around this age, although in my other story, which is a multi-chapter fic, Atem is thirteen and Yuugi is twelve (Went with Yuugi not Heba for the other one). Please tell me if you find any errors (Thanks to ****Tiara ****Shin**** for pointing out an error in the previous one!), and try to drop a review! ^.~**

**Next drabble - **_#6 - Insanity_


	6. Insanity

**As promised, on time! ^.~ This one will be... Confusing. And also, the first four were puzzleshipping, the fifth was Egyptianshipping, so now for another shipping from the summary that hasn't been done yet! Well, hints of it, anyway. Here we go; the first Mobiumshipping drabble in the collection.**

* * *

_#6 - Insanity_

_Words - 277_

* * *

/He's here, you know./

The teen rolled his eyes, before responding to the voice in his head. "I know, I saw him earlier."

/Aren't you going to talk to him?/ Atem demanded impatiently. /And why are you speaking out loud? They already think you're insane... That's why you're here./

"Maybe I am. Besides, you always pretend you can't hear me when I speak through the mind link."

A chuckle. /Of course./

Ignoring the spirit, Yami walked over to a boy who had similar tri-color hair and large amethyst eyes, who was easily noticable from the other side of the room.. "Hi, there..."

The boy looked up at him. "H-hi. I'm Yuugi..." Of course, he knew that already. "What're you here for, anyway? You look sane to me..."

"Likewise. I'm here because the spirit who I share a body with won't shut up. ...And now you probably think I'm rightly here."

Yuugi giggled. "I believe you, actually. I'm here for a similar reason..." Yuugi looked towards the locked offices at the back of the cafeteria at a painfully familiar object. "Mou Hitori no Boku's been quiet ever since I was taken here, and my puzzle was taken from me... But I know I'll see him again. One day..."

He knew this, too. Because it _was_ that day.

Yuugi suddenly looked up at the other. "What's your name, anyway? You seem familiar. Do I know you?"

"No, Little One," he lied easily. "You don't. My name's Yami. And if you don't think I'm insane, I don't think you are, either." He smiled warmly.

Suddenly, Mou Hitori no Yuugi was glad for the fact that in the years he'd known Yuugi, he'd never told him his name.

/...You're an idiot./

\Shut up, Atem.\

* * *

**I quite like this one. I know it's confusing, it's meant to be unexplained in most places, such as the reasons for Yami having his own body and Atem being there. Hopefully you get the gist of what's happened to them, anyway. This is actually somehting I plan to make into a multi-chapter fic... Someday. I have a lot of other things to work on before then though; as well as 100WTBWY, I have IHIYA, and then one i haven't posted yet, which I'm REALLY looking forward to, and have the most motivation for, excluding this one. Thank you to ****Tiara Shin**** and ****xfallenangel13x**** for continuing to review, you guys are awesome! As always, I'd love to hear everyone's opinions of this, and any typos/errors you can find. *Throws cookies* See you in four days!**

**Next drabble -** _#7 - Pure_


	7. Pure

**Damn it, almost forgot my update today! Well, here it is, on time... Just about. XD Oh, and this one's set in season 0, the anime, not the manga. It was inspired by a moment I saw whilst rewatching it with a friend that could almost be considered puzzle-shippy.**

* * *

_#7 - Pure_

_Words - 266_

* * *

"Alright! Now earth dragon is free. Earth Tear Dragon!"

The Other Yuugi raised his fist as he watched Imori's water dragon attack with a large jet of water. His own dragon retaliated by breaking the ground in front, the water and its user both falling own into the crack. The land closed off, and the water once again became calm.

"I lost... It can't be." Imori whispered.

"This time, your soul will be sacrificed, Imori!" The dark personality's signature smirk was nowhere to be seen. Instead, only a dangerous glare. The redhead sitting opposite him had lost him his other soul. He felt lost, worried. And, though he hid it well, fear. What if the darkness tried to reclaim him?

Imori's eyes became blank, to his satisfaction, and a pale, unhealthy looking purple orb escaped his body and entered the jar, trading places with a much brighter yellowish orb, full of light. Yuugi's soul.

"The vase is filled with one soul." The Other Yuugi managed quietly in awe as the ball of light approached his body, and once again returned to where it should be. He closed his eyes, a warm smile etched onto his face for what seemed like the first time since Yuugi solved the puzzle. It wasn't a smirk, but a genuine smile. Finally, the shadows were shrinking away.

"My other soul has been recovered."

It was no more than a whisper. In time, he would once again lose his other soul. Only then, it would be worse. Not only because they would be apart for longer, but because of what Yuugi would one day truly mean to him.

* * *

**Gah... I don't like this one much. It seems... Rushed... I was working on a 400 or something word cap at the time of writing this one I think... I changed it to 500 after later drabbles became gradually longer. Oh, well, the moment itself in the anime seemed sweet, so I wanted to write about it. I can promise you, the next is better. XD**

**Thanks to ****xfallenangel13x**** for continuing to review! Also, a guest review response:**

**its me:**** Thanks for the review on #2! You just made my day. If you're reading this reply, I just want you to know that your review didn't offend me at all; actually, I'm sorta flattered! There were several reasons #2 was cut short, the first being the word cap, which was originally much smaller than 500 words. I think it was 200... Or 300. Scratch that, it was 300+ words, but it was short nevertheless. The other reason I didn't have Yuugi confess his feelings to him is that I wanted it left to the reader's imagination, but if you loved it so much, I'll try to make a continuation of it in a later drabble, just for you! :D And since the word cap is 500 now, I can make it last longer, too. ^.^**

**Next drabble** - _#8 - Scar_


	8. Scar

**Hi, guys! ^^ As usual, the scheduled chapter! XD**

**Although I've heard from a couple of readers, ****xfallenangel13x**** and a guest, that you still find some of these too short. I'm sorry about that, and I'll admit that this one is quite short too, but I think **_#7 - Pure_ **was the shortest. Starting from **#9**, they get longer, and a few even hit the 500 word cap exactly, and needed to be shortened. I hope that makes up for it ^^ Anyway, here's**_ #8_**!**

* * *

_#8 - Scar_

_Words - 300_

* * *

"...On his left wrist! At least one that I could see clearly!"

A panicked-looking Yami, accompanied by Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu, was sat down in Honda's living room on the couch.

"I dunno... Yuug's never really looked like he's been depressed enough to cut... An' can you honestly imagine that kid cutting? Seriously?" Jounouchi crossed his arms skeptically.

"He could have hidden his emotions..." Anzu muttered. "I don't see him as the type to cut, either, but to be fair, when Yami left..." All eyes turned to her. She looked confused for a moment, before her eyes widened as she realized the implications of her words. "I didn't cut! I mean, I did get close to it... But the moment I caught myself in the mirror, about to slice into my wrist with a razor blade, I realized what a terrible idea it was!" Yami stared at her disbelievingly, Jounouchi shook his head, and Honda's eyes widened. After a few moments, he decided to move on the conversation hastily.

"Okay, so let's say he did cut himself. Why? I mean, I get the whole fact that Yami here left, but he always said that he'd be fine, and that Yami wouldn't want him to worry over him. So why would he slice his wrist?"

"There was only one cut. Maybe he realized that it was a bad idea, like Anzu did?" Yami replied stubbornly.

"...What's going on..?"

Four heads snapped around to stare at the tricolor haired teen who had just entered the room. Yami immediately swooped forward, grabbing his wrist, and showing the others a small horizontal scar.

"See?! Why, Aibou?! Why would you ever cut yourself?!" Yuugi stared at him for a moment, and then shook his head with a snort.

"...Mou Hitori No Boku, it was a papercut..."

"..Oh." He hid his face in humiliation. Why him?!

* * *

**...I love making depressing-sounding prompts humorous. XD**

**The next one almost hits the word cap!**

**Thank you to ****xfallenangel13x**** for reviewing, as usual! And here's another guest review response:**

**Guest:**** I'm glad you liked these! ****_Random_**** was really fun to write, and I agree! Yuugi really should have disabled predictive text, it can be so annoying. Well, depending on what phone you have; sometimes it can be really helpful. But it's probably not the best thing for Yami, especially since it doesn't even seem to always work for him. XD I hope you continue to read! ^.~**

**Next drabble - **_#9 - Light_


	9. Light

**Hi! ^^ Wow, I was amazed at the ****_amount_**** of attention ****_#8 - Scar _****got. I actually got quite a lot of reviews! XD I mean, getting six at this point in the collection's progress is really, really good. I'm really glad you guys liked that one. This one will probably go a little differently to what you'd expect, in a puzzleshipping fanfiction, the word 'light' is a little too cliché, I think. Oh, and this is the point where most of the oneshots will be longer! This almost hits the cap! XD**

**This one is set post-canon, again with Yami/Atem staying. It's ****Puzzleshipping****, with implied ****Polarshipping**** and ****Thiefshipping****, and there's mentions of ****Prideshipping****, ****Wishshipping****, ****Puppyshipping****, ****Tendershipping,****Bronzeshipping****, and ****Peachshipping.**** Oh, and there's a tiny bits of a YGOTAS reference, so I guess I have to say that YGO belongs to Kazuki Takahashi (Which I always forget to say) and YGOTAS belongs to LittleKuriboh/CardsGamesFTW... XD**

* * *

_#9 - Light_

_Words - 465_

* * *

"Hmm... Hey, Mou Hitori No Boku?"

"Yes, Aibou?"

Yuugi propped his elbow on the table as he typed on his laptop. "I've been looking at this site recently, where many users write fan fiction about famous people. There's a section for duelists, and since I'm the King of Games, there's fanfiction about us, too."

Yami blinked at the implications. "...Us? Don't you mean you?" Yuugi shook his head.

"No... Some overobsessive people seem to have noticed the fact that you looked different when in control, and they actually recognize you as a whole other person. They've actually managed to get a lot of people believing their 'two personality' fan theory."

Yami, understanding that there was more to the story, nodded. "Go on."

"Well, a lot of them write shipping stories. There's a lot of weird ones, like you and Kaiba-" A snort of disgust from Yami, "Or me and Jou. Ha, some actually ship Jou and Kaiba!" Yami chuckled at this.

"Ha, everyone knows Jou's straight. Besides, him and Mai are engaged!" Yuugi joined in the laughter.

"Anyway, some people somehow ship us two, where they get their logic from, I don't know-"

Again, Yami interrupted him. "_But Aibouuuuuuuuuu_!" He whined uncharacteristically. "We _are_ together!"

"They don't know that," he winked. "As far as they know, me and Anzu are a couple. She ran into some trouble the other day. Long story... Anyway, it's not Anzu's fault, I'll explain later."

"So anyway, you were saying?"

Talk about changing the subject. Yuugi sighed internally.

"Well, in some stories about us, they always refer to us as a _Yami and Hikari_. They do it for Bakura-Kun and Marik, of course with their other selves, though."

"I thought the thief was with Marik?" Yami asked, but irritation laced his voice. He didn't particuarlly like the duo, especially Bakura. Why should he? Not only did both of them try to destroy or control the world several times, but they also found it appropriate to steal his pants, once! **All while singing their own version of a Lady Gaga song!**

"Well, we all know fangirls are weird," he said simply. "But what's even weirder is that in these stories where we're counted as 'Hikaris', they make us _way_ to innocent and weak. In some, I've actually felt like I was reading a genderbending story with how effeminate they make us!"

Yami grinned and patted his head. "Well, at least I know you're not as innocent as they think," he said with a wink. Yuugi growled at him, cheeks slightly pink.

_"Mou Hitori No Boku!"_

"Hey, I meant that totally innocently!" He protested, pouting. Yuugi rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Whatever. I'm getting a soda, want one?"

"Sure." After Yuugi left, Yami turned around his laptop and saw several files saved onto Yuugi's computer.

_'Hmm, Puppyshipping? I wonder what that is...' _He noted another folder, entitled _Puzzleshipping Doujinishis_, which he decided to check out later, and clicked on the _Puppyshipping_ file.

* * *

**I hope you guys got the irony of the Puppyshipping file at then end. Oh, and I wasn't trying to break the fourth wall with this one; more like just slightly chip it. The site Yuugi mentions is of course fake, but the idea is that it is not made for fandoms, but instead for writing fanfiction about celebrities, with various minor categories, such as duelists. I kept the pairing names in it because... Well, why would I change them? That'd complicate things.**

**I didn't want to write something cliché and overused for this theme, but instead ridiculed the fanon term used for Yuugi, Ryou and Marik (AKA Mailik) 'Hikari'. I sometimes use it myself out of habit, but they're not actually 'Hkaris'. Yes, the names used are usually 'Yami' Yuugi, 'Yami' Bakura and 'Yami' Marik, but they don't add 'Hikari' to the beginnings of the names of the other three, it's actually 'Omote', and I've so far only seen one person use that term instead of Hikari in a fanfiction and it worked, so kudos to them. If you use the term 'Hikari' for them, hey, I'm not hating, just voicing an opinion. Hell, as I said, it's an easy habit to get into, you have no idea how much I've been forcing myself not to use it in the wrong place when writing this paragraph! o.o**

**I really love the next one, although I think I want to make a few minor edits to it before it gets posted. The best part for you guys? ****Right now, it's 500 words exactly.**

**Review responses (Sorry, one guest review, and one person who had the PM feature disabled ^^" I just didn't want to leave it without a response!)**

**Guest - Thanks! I'm glad you like them, and I loved writing the texting drabble, too ^^ I agree with you, Yuugi really SHOULD have disabled that feature. Maybe I'll give that damn phone a comeback later XD**

**ChangeOfHe4rt**** - Thanks, this one seemed pretty popular, and it was really fun to write ^^ Ahaha, bubble wrap, seems like something Yami would do XD Thanks for reviewing, and hope you continue to read this story! ^^****  
**

**Next drabble - **_#10 - Run Away_


	10. Run Away

**Well, here we go! This continues from the previous one, ****_Light._**** Wow, another 6 reviews?! Thanks, everyone, it's nice that less of you are staying silent ^^**

**This one includes some mentions of ****Peachshipping****, but the main pairing is ****Puzzleshipping****. Oh, and this is pro!Anzu, so Anzu bashers, this one isn't for you. Ah, I love using YaoiFangirl!Anzu... Oh, and it's set post-canon, sometime before _Light__._**

**Anyway, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

_#10 - Run Away_

_Words - 500_

* * *

_Where the hell was he?!_

Kami, she needed to find him. It was her fault he'd been brought into this mess, and she would fix it. Or try to, anyway. Either way, she needed his help.

"**Yuugi!"**

Anzu let out a relieved breath as she noticed the object of her thoughts walking past the game shop. He turned around in surprise.

"Anzu?!"

"Please, you **have** to help me!" She begged. "Look, me and Miho got attacked by some jerks, and then Miho just _had_ to say that I was the King of Games' girlfriend! Now they think we're dating, the rumor's somehow got everywhere, and I'm scared of what they'll do to us if they find out it's a lie! _Fuck!"_ Anzu was panicking, now. Yuugi placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"Anzu," he said seriously, looking her in the eye with a raised eyebrow. "Are you asking me out?" Anzu spluttered at his words.

"N-no! ...Unless you want to..." she took extra care to ensure that she didn't sound like she was forcing him into it. After all, she'd rather have his friendship than force him to pretend to enjoy a relationship.

"Sorry, Anzu. I'm seeing someone already... He winked. "Can you keep a secret?"

Now, _this_ was interesting. Anzu's interest was immediately gained. Just who was his mystery girlfriend? "Of course!" She giggled, worries temporarily forgotten. "Cross my heart. So, who's the lucky lady?" To her surprise, he blushed slightly.

"Umm... There isn't one."

"...Huh? But you just said-"

"It isn't a girl..." He scanned her eyes for a reaction. She was taken aback slightly, but she wasn't disgusted by him. He breathed out a sigh of relief, and she smiled. "I knew I made the right choice of who to tell," he giggled, "You're the best!"

"Hey, I've always wanted a gay best friend," she joked, before giving him an impatient look. "Tell me the guy, dammit!" She practically whined. What he was about to say shocked her to no end.

"...It's... Mou Hitori No Boku..."

...Well, that was the least that she expected.

"...Atem?!" So he returned because he fell in love? They suited, when she thought about it. She almost giggled when her thoughts trailed off-course.

_'Damn, I have to cut down on the yaoi fanfiction... Hmm, or maybe not. That new fanfiction site is pretty damn good...'_

She brought herself back to earth with a small gasp as she remembered her situation. "Oh, shit, I forgot! Yuugi, will you be my pretend boyfriend? Just in front of prying eyes? I'm not asking for dates, affection, nothing like that. Just that if anyone asks, you're dating Anzu Mazaki?" The pleading look in her eyes, mixed with his not-quite-yet vanished affection for the girl made up his mind. He nodded.

"...Okay. I'll help you! But make sure Mou Hitori No Boku knows that me and you are **not** together. Kami knows what he'd do..." She noded earnestly and began to walk away.

"Thanks, Yuugi! And congrats to you two!" She ran off with a smirk as she heard her best friend splutter behind her.

* * *

**Ah, I love making depressing-sounding prompts cheerful and humorous... XD Although I don't do it all the time. Trust me, I wrote one for later... I love it, but hate it at the same time . I won't spoil which!**

**Oh, and Anzu calls Yami 'Atem' in all my post-canon/post memory arc stories. This one's still Puzzleshipping. And I had one guest review, so...**

**Guest Review Response**

**Onigiri Chibi:**** Thanks! ^^ And yeah, I'll agree with you there, fem!Yuugi is almost always WAAAAAAAY too innocent. That always puts me off reading those stories, sadly. There's some good ones though, but that's when they keep her freaking in character. Those ones where Yuugi starts out as a guy like normal but then something happens regarding magic (A duel gone wrong, inconvenient magic, ect.) are okay though; people are more likely to remember to stay true to her personality. Anyway, I hope you continue to read this collection! ^^**

**And thank you to everyone else who reviewed! I'll try and reply as soon as I can ^^ Remember to follow this story if you're reading it and haven't followed it already; it makes it much easier to keep track of updates. ^.~**

**Oh, and I have a couple of questions for you guys:**

**• Should I increase the word cap to 600?**

**• Should I add Monarchshipping to the pairing list?**

**The majority vote for each will be the deciding vote. I think I'll leave this up for a few chapters, to give anyone else time to have their say. See you soon! x3**

**Next drabble - **_#11 - Questions_


	11. Questions

**Friday 13th today. Damn, I always hate Bad Luck Day... Ah, well, who doesn't? Luckily, that's not stopped me from posting on-time. As for the question I asked last chapter, so far it looks like I'll be making the word cap 600, but the idea of Monarchshipping has had mixed views. Right now I'll be making neither change, but will be still seeing if anybody else has an answer to my questions. No pun intended, since that was this drabble's theme. This one is Puzzleshipping, and post-canon, just so you know.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

_#11 - Questions_

_Words - 200_

* * *

Yuugi often wondered why Yami had chosen to leave the afterlife behind. After all, it sounded like an amazing place to be.

Why?

Why return at all?

What about his family? Friends? No doubt Mana missed him. Seth, too, although he'd probably be too concerned with the thought of damaging his ego to show it. This thought made Yuugi smile.

_'Just like Kaiba-Kun... I wonder why he returned, though? What could possibly be better for him here?'_

He exited the kitchen, coming to stand by Yami, who was currently relaxing on the sofa.

"Mou Hitori No Boku?" said teen looked up curiously. "Why come back? Why leave the afterlife? "

To his surprise, Yami smiled warmly, getting to his feet and standing in front of him.

"There was someone I just couldn't bear to leave behind, right here. Someone who matters more to me than anyone else," was the response as crimson pools gazed into violet. "_That's_ why." The last part was spoken in a whisper.

For some unknown reason, Yuugi felt his chest constrict at these words.

"W-who?" _What made him stammer like that?_

Yami smiled warmly, and Yuugi was suddenly aware that Yami was stood much closer than before. He answered.

"...You, of course."

He was pulled into a loving hug.

* * *

**Gah... Another short one. Sorry if it didn't live up to your expectations, guys. But we're back to 500 words for another few, soon! And there's a surprise coming up in... three more chapters! o3o**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, I hope to hear more from you! ^^**

**Again (only if you haven't already given a response, of course): **

**• Should I increase the word cap to 600?**

**• Should I add Monarchshipping to the pairing list?**

**If you HAVE already shared your view, thank you! If you haven't, please do! Although I still want to know how this one was. If you notice any bad grammar, repetition, hoped for more or just generally want to tell me what you thought of it, please review! ^.~**

**Next drabble - **_#12 - Blood_


	12. Blood

**Hi, guys! Hmm, did you not like the last one? It only got two reviews... I'm not one to complain, I just noticed that quite a few of my regular reviewers didn't review, and I feel like the last chapter must've made you guys lose interest or something. Or did my last author's note make it sound like I didn't want any reviews? Ah, well. The point is, here's the next chapter. Finally, something dark! I drafted this out a few times because I couldn't find anything that sounded like a good miniplot. In the end, this is what I got. Enjoy, I guess.. Oh, and it's Puzzleshipping.**

* * *

_# 12 - Blood_

_Words - 500_

* * *

"Where is he?"

An enraged scream, and a loud thumping noise as the boy hit the store's shutters with a violent clatter.

**"What have you done to my Aibou?!"**

Crimson eyes narrowed in rage and desperation, tears threatening to fall. No answer, simply fearful whimpers. A hand enclosed around the victim's neck, choking him, with no chance of escape.

"Please, Yuugi!" he choked in blind panic, "I don't know who you're taking about! I watched you leave a minute ago! P-please, let me go!"

"Don't lie to me!" 'Yuugi' screamed, his grip around the other's throat tightening. "You've taken him away! You've taken my Aibou away from me, Ryuzaki!

"N-no!" Ryuzaki barely had room to speak as 'Yuugi' clenched his throat, speech broken and only partially understandable. "D-... ...kill... ...-Yuugi...!"

An enraged shriek.

"You admit it! You killed my Aibou! My Yuugi!" Immediately, he lost control of his tears, which flowed down his face freely now, tormented with anger and regret. Words he'd desperately hopes weren't true rang through his head like a mantra. _'Hekilledhimhekilledhimhekilledhimhekilledhim.'_ Pinning the 'murderer' further against the shutters, he released the iron grip around his throat, withdrawing a knife from his blazer.

"I want to torture you..." he muttered, eyes blazing into a fearsome combination of ruby and amethyst not seen since Yuugi had first solved the puzzle, and protecting him was his only purpose.

Now, he'd failed him, and this way... This way, at least Yuugi's killer would die at his hands, as was fitting. He teased the blade over skin, forming beads of crimson. Ryuzaki gulped. "I want you to die as painfully as possible. It won't be enough to avenge him... But nothing will. He pulled me from the darkness, and with his absence, what will now?" Eyes shut, his free hand clasped over the Millennium Puzzle lovingly. His only remaining link to his Partner. _/I _**_will_**_ avenge you Aibou, love. Losing you is too much to bear, I can't lose you. Not again. He _**_will_**_ pay. And then I will join you.../ _He smiled to himself grimly. Life without his love was meaningless.

He smirked at the other's shriek of agony as steel met flesh, carving shallow grooves, enough to cause pain, to draw blood, but not kill. No, that mercy would be granted later.

_Much_ later.

"MOU HITORI NO BOKU!"

By the Gods, would his Partner's voice constantly haunt him? It was as if he was really here...

"MOU HITORI NO BOKU! NO!"

_/Please... Don't do this... Why are you so angry?! I heard what you said in the mind-link... But I don't understand!/_

Mind... Link? NO, it was his imagination. Yuugi was dead! Ryuzaki would pay! NOW!

"STOP IT!"

Blood splattered all over the shutters and across The Other Yuugi's enraged face, grief filled eyes wanting nothing more than an end to the haunting voice of his beloved.

It was only as warm hands wrapped around his waist, and his shirt was soaked in not only blood, but tears, did he realize his mistake. Yuugi was alive and unharmed and-

_/Oh, Kami, Aibou! What have I just done?!/_

* * *

**How was it? I'd really appreciate your opinions. The next one's probably my favorite so far, right next to Drunk and Random. Cya soon guys! x3**

**Next Drabble - **_#13 - Alone_


	13. Alone

**Hi! Aah... Wow, it's December 21st already?! It's only, like, four days until Christmas! Anyway, this one is probably my favorite, yet I hate myself for writing it, too. You'll see. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! Last chapter got seven, my most yet! It seems you guys really like dark drabbles... I'll have to remember that. It was supposed to be rather confusing, by the way, and to answer one guest review, the Ryuzaki in this was actually from Yu-Gi-Oh; Dinosaur Ryuzaki, AKA Rex Raptor if you watched the dub.**

**Anyway, here's the next. It's post-canon puzzleshipping, and as I remember to say every few chapters, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takhashi, not me, and it hasn't changed since I last remembered the disclaimer.**

* * *

_#13 - Alone_

_Words - 500_

* * *

**_Four days until Christmas._**

NO. It wasn't.

NO.

**_Ten days until Christmas._**

"Your first Christmas!" A giggle as he struggled to pull free the tinsel.

"I still don't understand this holiday, Aibou..."

"It's a time for giving and receiving. And religious reasons but..." A smile. "I don't think those concern you. It's a time for family and friends!"

Yami arose, wrapping his arms around his Partner from behind.

"A time for giving and receiving, huh?" He smirked, leaning in for a kiss. "Sounds good to me."

**_Nine days until Christmas._**

_"Yuugi!"_ A shriek.

Yuugi rolled his eyes, again? Most people would be worried but not Yuugi. He probably thought the toaster had eaten his bread or something. Without even bothering to get up, he shouted back.

"What is it, Yami?"

_"Fire!"_

That got his attention. Quickly, he rushed into the room, only to see Yami stood with the fire extinguisher in hand, pointing it at a now-foaming christmas pudding. Yuugi snorted.

"...Yami, it was supposed to be on fire. Grandpa was perfecting the pudding for this year, and that's perfectly normal."

"...Oh."

**_Eight days until Christmas._**

"Yuugi?"

What did his Yami want this time? Probably wondering why there was a tree indoors or something.

"What is it now?"

"...Why did you buy everybody gifts but me?" He gestured to the many wrapped parcels covering the bed innocently. "They all get something, and I got you something, too! Why not me? Do you not love me? Why-"

"Don't worry," Yuugi laughed. "You have something, too, but you have to wait, Just like everyone else."

He reached into his pocket, feeling the small velvet box concealed for reassurance.

**_Seven days until Christmas. _**

"Aibou?"

"WHAT?!" _Again?!_

"What's all that white stuff outside?"

"Snow. It's... Frozen rain. It's fun to play in, too."

"So you can play games in it?"

A grin. "You're on."

**_Six days until Christmas._**

"Aibou-"

"WHAT?!" _Yeesh, his pharaoh seemed to know nothing!_

"...Why is there a tree indoors?"

"Gah... I give up..." ...He had spoken too soon.

**_Five days until Christmas._**

"Hey, Aibou?"

"Huh?"

They were sat by the fire, warming their hands with mugs of cocoa.

"Thank you for being so patient with me. I know almost nothing of this era, but you've answered my every question without complaint. Times like this remind me how lucky I am to have you."

A laugh. "You think _you're_ lucky?! You chose me over staying in the afterlife! You! I'm the lucky one, you literally went to the afterlife and back for me!"

"And I should've stayed here in the first place."

They hugged.

"I love you so much, Aibou... And no matter what, I know I'm lucky to have you."

"I love you too."

He'd been saving it until Christmas day. But the moment was just too perfect. Slowly, he pulled the box from his pocket and fell to one knee with a loving smile. Yami gasped as he laid his eyes on the ring, golden, with a beautiful ruby, to match his eyes.

"So marry me, Yami?"

**_Lieslieslieslieslies._**

No. No matter how much he wished it, it was a lie. The dream always stopped there. Yami had never returned. He was all alone, and would be until the day he died.

**_Four days until Christmas._**

* * *

**...**

**ASDFGHJKLF I HATE THAT I WROTE THIS. THE ENDING KILLS ME EVERY TIME.**

**Now that THAT'S out of my system... I decided to write this one as soon as I figured out (A few weeks ago) when this one would be submitted. I actually had to condense it a lot so it would fit, so one day I might submit an extended oneshot of this. And I've always wanted to write something in which Yuugi proposes to Yami; everyone writes it the other way round, and yeah, I get why, but... Why not let Yuugi, it's adorable! XD**

**Anyway, if you've been paying attention to the fact that I update every four days, you'll know when the next update is, and you'll know why on the next update, I'm breaking my own rules for submission. The next one MIIIIGHT not be a mere five hundred word drabble... XD**

**And I finally have more time for these, because the holidays have started. I need to start of #15; I'm lagging behind due to lack of inspiration for it, but I know where to take it now, and it's not a puzzleshipping one, but I won't tell you what it is! XD And it's also been my inspiration for a multi-chapter fic, if I ever get the time to write it... It's an AU I'm pretty sure I'll be the first to write.**

**By the way... I'm currently working on a rather long Monarchshipping oneshot. I'm writing each scene out on a separate document and putting it together so I'll be motivated to make it longer since I suck at making long drabbles. So far I think it's over 3K words, but I plan to make it my longest piece yet! XD**

**Nest drabble - **_#14 - Get Out_


	14. Get Out

**WHOA. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. This was two days late! That won't affect the next update date though, so instead of a four day wait, you'll get two.**

**Merry belated Christmas! Sorry, I would've had it up on Christmas Day, but I was really busy on Christmas Day and Boxing Day. This is the one drabble that defies the word cap, as a present for you guys. You're all so awesome! ^^ (#16 is longer, but I need to condense it... ^^")**

**Puzzleshipping, post-canon, and Yami stays. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

_#14 - Get Out_

_Words - 648_

* * *

"Get out. Getoutgetoutgetoutgetourgetout!"

"Why?!"

"Because, I said so!"

"But it's CHRISTMAS!"

"EXACTLY. You can't be in here! GET OUT, YAMI!"

Yami left the room with a surrendering sigh. Finally, Yuugi could actually concentrate. He jumped as he heard the front door open and then close, and rolled his eyes and picked up his phone to send the other a text.

_'I meant get out of the room, silly. Come back inside, Mou Hitori No Boku.'_

Hopefully, his silly pharaoh wouldn't be too depressed to check his phone; he'd overreacted many times before. It had taken weeks to convince Yami that the TV wouldn't steal their souls if they decided to watch a movie.

Yuugi would give him a moment to answer. Meanwhile... The reason he kicked Yami out.

Yuugi was wrapping everybody's presents; it was Christmas day and he was only just wrapping the gifts, thanks to Yami distracting him all the time. They were going to give the presents out to their friends in a few minutes, hopefully. Right now though, Yuugi didn't want his boyfriend to see his gift, which he'd give him once they'd visited everyone else.

It was an almost perfect duplicate of the millennium puzzle; it had been destroyed when the tomb collapsed after the ceremonial duel. Only he was able to keep his Yami, and he would be forever grateful to the gods for that. Despite no longer housing Yami's soul, the puzzle was an important relic to both of them. Yuugi was relieved for all the money he'd received in dueling tournaments; he was able to afford to get somebody to attempt to replicate the puzzle, following his directions. Not every single piece was perfect, and he hadn't enough money to have it made from solid gold like the original, of course. However, he'd been able to have it gold-plated, and that was good enough for him, he just hoped Yami would like it.

He finally finished the wrapping and set it aside to marvel at his handiwork. He had sealed it in a small cardboard box that fit it perfectly before wrapping so that the edges wouldn't poke and tear the paper, and so the contents wouldn't be too obvious. Yami would never expect his gift!

...Speaking of Yami, there had been no sound of the door reopening, nor the buzzing of his phone signifying any calls or texts. It seemed Yami really _had_ been too depressed to check his phone.

_'He can't have gotten far...'_ Yuugi muttered. Unfortunately, due to the loss of the puzzle, they no longer had the mind-link, so he'd have to search himself. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door. _'Think Yuugi, think... Where would he have gone?'_

He took off running, thinking of places his boyfriend could have ran off to. Luckily, he didn't need to, as he found him stood by the street corner.

"Yami, come on, come back inside. I meant get out of the room."

"...Oh."

Yami really overreacted sometimes.

"Here; I saved yours until last."

Yuugi handed over the gift with a smile. Yami tore off the paper and frowned.

"A... Box?"

"Open it, silly!" A giggle.

Yami's eyes widened as he found the puzzle inside it. "W-wow... It's beautiful, Aibou!"

"I knew you'd like it!"

"Umm... There's only one problem."

"Huh?"

Yami handed over a clumsily wrapped, triangular shaped package, the corners poking through the paper.

Yuugi already had an idea of what to expect, and couldn't help but giggle when he saw that Yami had gotten him the exact same thing.

"This explains why we had a lot less money than I remember!"

"You're not... Mad? Or saddened? But I bought you the same gift!" Yami protested, as if wanting to be scolded.

"But now we have a puzzle each," Yuugi said with a warm smile. "And the puzzle is important to us both, so how could I get mad?"

"You have a way with words..." He nuzzled the other's cheek with a blissful smile. "I love you, Aibou."

"I love you too, Mou Hitori No Boku. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**So... Here ya go. Sorry for, and I quote ****samaurai**** here, 'throwing you off a cliff' last chapter. I wanted you guys to have some lighthearted christmassey fluff this time to make up for it ^.^**

**Oh, and a few people were confused as to what happened at the ending of that one. Yami had never stayed, just like in canon, and Yuugi's dream was just a fantasy of what would happen if he'd stayed.**

**Back to morbid next chapter, sadly. See ya in two days!**

**Next drabble - **_#15 - Death_


	15. Death

**Hi, guys! I'm on time again, hooray! Anyway, this one brings us back to depressing. But also back to mobiumshipping, yay! Since it's mobiumshipping, it's obviously AU.**

**Three reviews last time... I blame my own lateness. Sooooo... Here you go, enjoy! X3**

**Oh, and a side note-I increased the word cap to 600.**

* * *

_#15 - Death_

_Words - 600_

* * *

"Kwwy. Heba."

A man appearing to be in his early twenties placed a wreath of flowers on each of the two graves in front of him and knelt down.

"You asked me a while back if I knew what your names would be in Ancient Egyptian, Yami. And I found out."

He sighed, allowing a tear to drop onto the soft grass.

"It's all my fault, you know. And some people would maybe find me crazy for talking to graves, but... I know you're listening to me. Somehow. And I want you to know that I love you. _Both of you_. If only... If only I wasn't such an idiot! I'd have both of you still with me! That's what I regret the most. If I'd have focussed less on my Egyptology career, neither of you would've gotten into that plane accident. If I'd just said no to that dig, we'd still all be together."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a photo of three teens with tricolor hair. The shortest was pale and had huge amethyst eyes, a childish grin, and was stood in between the other two. The pale elder teen had proud garnet eyes, and was looking at the other two with nothing but love.

The final teen, a tanned boy with joyful ruby eyes, had his arms wrapped around both from one side, and a cheeky grin.

Those eyes, once full of life and mischief, were now glazed over with grief.

"Nothing I can do will bring you back. Nothing. But... I should've stayed at home. Or... Never come into your lives in the first place. You could have been happy together. Your relationship wouldn't have had to stay secret. Your friends wouldn't try getting you dates all the time. You could've got married. You could've lived long, happy lives without a worry in the world. Again, it's my fault you died. Yuugi, you could've finally entered that tournament for the title of King of Games. And Yami, your ideas for a dueling academy were better than Kaiba's; for starters you always beat him in duels, anyway!" A shaky laugh.

"Just... Take care of each other, okay? Wait for me in the next life. Things _will_ turn out better next time, promise. And though I'll never find love again... I'll be happy knowing you two have each other for company. I know you love each other just as much as I love you. Never forget that... You're more important to me than anything." He slipped the photo in his pocket, and stood up. He'd visited them on the anniversary of the plane crash costing them their lives for three years. But one word had never crossed his lips in all this time, ever since the first visit.

"No, I won't say it. Because I haven't seen you for the last time. We always said we'd be together forever, and this is just another trip away. Habibi, you'd be furious if I killed myself, as would you, Little One. So I will wait for the time when I can say 'Hello'." A bittersweet smile crossed his face as he blew them both a kiss before walking away, not noticing the two spirits.

Watching the other, Yami held Yuugi close, proud of Atem's strength in refusing to say the one word that he had promised he'd never say. Yuugi had happy tears in his eyes; Atem still loved them, and he blamed himself, even though he was wrong to. He gave Yami a kiss on the cheek, before watching his other love depart from the graveyard with lightness in his heart.

He would never say it. One word.

_Goodbye._

* * *

**Aah... Sorry again. I, in fact, don't revel in your eternal misery. At least it was Mobiumshipping. It's not easy to make 'Death' cherrful. The next one is cheerful, though! **

**Next drabble -** _#16 - Blush_


	16. Blush

**Hi! Updates are back to normal again! Happy new year ^^ Oh, and if anyone is interested and they don't know already, I posted a new year's oneshot yesterday. The pairings are Puzzleshipping, Polarshipping and Supportshipping (But there's slightly less supportshipping), and it can be found in my other story collection, 'I'm Happy If You Are'. XD**

**Anyway, this one is another Puzzleshipping post-canon-where-Yami-stays fic. I'll put the disclaimer in with the title and word count from now on so I freaking remember XD So, I hope you enjoy! ^^**

* * *

_#16 - Blush_

_Words - 600_

_Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, but to Kazuki Takahashi._

* * *

"Now, matrices are a very helpful part of mathematics, so-"

Ignoring the teacher, Yuugi grabbed his extra exercise book and began to doodle. From a distance, it would look as if the teen was simply taking notes; he had no reason to believe that this would help in later life at all. And doodling Dark Magician Girl was much more fun.

'No, no... Damn it!' He scribbled on the paper as the pen ran out, but to no avail. He didn't have a spare pen, so he'd have to look for another. 'I wonder if anyone's dropped one..?'

His eyes skimmed the classroom. Jounouchi and Bakura looked to be falling asleep, Anzu was staring blankly at the textbook, Honda was making paper aeroplanes, two kids were passing notes, and another looked like they were considering jumping out of the window.

He grinned triumphantly upon noticing a pen under the desk next to him, and reached out-

"Mister Mutou!"

He yelped, almost falling out of his chair. The teacher glared at him. "Pay attention and sit down properly!"

_'Stupid teacher... No one's paying attention!'_ Pulling a face, he sat down slowly.

"As I was saying, place the numbers in the first bracket into rings horizontally, and vertically in the-"

How was this relevant? Stupid math. Well, Yuugi thought so, anyway. Sighing, he looked at the kid next to him, and smiled to himself.

Yami. Former spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, and holder of Yuugi's affection, not that he knew _that._

"Hey," he whispered, "Mou Hitori No Boku?"

The former spirit had a piece of paper in front of him, writing. From the clearly defined lines of the kanji, Yuugi knew it wasn't math-related, but just what was it? Before he got a proper glimpse, the other gave a startled squeak and covered the sheet with his hand.

_'I'm not even going to ask... He'll tell me if he wants me to know.'_

"Uh... Y-yes, Aibou..?"

_'...Did he just stutter?!'_

"That pen on the floor..." he pointed at said object. "Can you pass it over here?"

Yami nodded hastily, ducking his head as he picked it up. Yuugi frowned sadly; Yami had been acting strange recently... It started not long after he was given his own body. He suddenly sat up and handed the pen over, continuing with his own mystery paper using a pen with red ink.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Mister Mutou, for the second time! Be quiet, or you'll be in detention!" The teacher snapped. "That goes for you, too, Mister Mutou" she muttered disapprovingly at Yami. "Since you're new here, I'll let you off this once, but don't let your brother distract you again." As far as the school knew, the boys were brothers; it made coming up with a false identity for the once Pharaoh much easier. Yami nodded quickly before returning to his task.

* * *

_'Finally! It's over!'_ Yami cheered mentally. The moment the bell rang, the class sprang to life, leaving as quickly as possible. He hung back, seeing trying to cram his books into his bag, Yuugi waiting. They were the only two left in the room; even the teacher had gone.

Yuugi's eyes were immediately drawn to the neglected paper. It couldn't hurt to...

"H-hey! G-give that back, Aibou!" he cried out, and Yuugi winked.

"I only wanna read it!"

"N-no! Don't-"

The stunned look in the younger's violet orbs and the pink dusting his cheeks were enough for Yami to know it was too late.

"You should write this more seriously...!"

Yami winced. "I'm always serious!" He yelled, going tomato-red. Well, he was screwed. Yuugi would definitely know his feelings, now.

_'Dreams and Aspirations:_

_1. Aibou's Husband_

_2. Aibou's Bride_

_3. Aibou's Lover'_

"Look, I'm so sorry, Aibou! I can explain!"

"I-it's okay..?"

Both blushed furiously.

* * *

**Based on a picture I saw on Tumblr the other day. The only problem was, it was all in Japanese, but there was a rough translation underneath. It basically had Yuugi reading the paper (Which had that list on it), and then had Yuugi mention writing it more seriously, with Yami protesting he's always serious. Yuugi started going on about looking for a job for eternity afterwards, but I let that part out since it didn't really make sense with the rest of this oneshot. And as for matrices... They're actually pretty easy, but still seem rather pointless.**

**The next one will finally feature the pairing in the summary that I haven't written a drabble for yet! (No, I'm not adding Monarchshipping, I decided against it.) I won't tell you what it's about, though.. I wanna surprise you all ;)**

**Please review and tell me what you think! And keep a lookout for the next drabble XDDDDD  
**

**Next Drabble - **_#17 - Stuffed Animal_


	17. Stuffed Animal

**Hi! ^^ Hmm, the last chapter got 4 reviews... I'd like to thank my regular reviewers, xfallenangel13x, Scaehime, ChangeOfHe4rt and samaurai, you guys always seem to be there ^^ Also to TheCrystalEevee, you review a lot, too! ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed the fluff last time, because we're back to our angsty themes ^^ But hey, look, it's the first Blindshipping of the collection! XD It's AU and angsty, with implied Blindshipping, and Atem is a little kid! Because how adorable is that?! ^^**

* * *

_#17 - Stuffed Animal_

_Words: 600_

_Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, but to Kazuki Takahashi._

* * *

Low murmurs rang through the otherwise silent home.

"He still has that ridiculous thing? I thought you threw it out!"

"I did... He must've got ahold of it again somehow."

A small boy was fast asleep in his bed, a smile on his face as he clutched his stuffed white tiger teddy tightly. Several stains covered it from it's time in the trash.

The woman bent down as she tried to pry it from the sleeping six year old's hands. Even unconsciously, his grip remained strong, and one large, sleepy garnet eye cracked open, worried.

"Atem, honey..." she said softly with a sad smile. "Come on, let go of the teddy. You don't need that silly thing, we'll buy you another-"

"No!" He protested, pulling the beloved object closer posessesively. "It wouldn't be the same! Leave Yami alone!"

"Yami?" His father narrowed his eyes. That boy, always teaching their son Japanese, too.

"That's his name," Atem said innocently. "Every teddy needs a name."

His parents exchanged a glance, before the man grabbed the toy and yanked it from his arms.

"NO!" Atem shrieked in horror. "GIVE YAMI BACK!" Tears sprang to his eyes. "It's all I have left to remember Yuugi by..." He kissed the tiger's nose. "He doesn't know when he'll be back in Egypt, so he wanted to give me something as a present... Don't take Yami away from me! Please!"

Both looked at each other concernedly. Of course they knew the toy was a gift from Yuugi. That was the reason they were taking it away.

They had seen the exchange between the two small children just before the Japanese boy and his grandfather drove off to catch their flight home, and they were not amused. Their son was getting far too attached to the boy... Disturbingly attached.

They'd had no problem with housing Sugoroku and his grandson while he was visiting Egypt for a dig, and they'd been happy to see Atem, usually a rather quiet boy who kept to himself, making new friends. But Atem seemed to like Yuugi a little too much for his parents' taste.

Yuugi had given him the tiger, saying he knew it was the tanned boy's favourite animal, and Atem said he wished that he could have got him something, too. He decided to give the paler boy a kiss on the cheek, making both blush, while his parents could only stare in horror.

It was then that they decided that they would have nothing more to do with the child, and had immediately thrown the toy away and hidden all Yuugi's letters from their son, telling him Yuugi didn't want them to be friends anymore.

That hadn't stopped him from writing.

_'Why do you never write back, Yuugi? Mommy says you don't care about me anymore. Is it true? I really like you a lot, and I don't want to lose you! Do I annoy you? I never meant to, Aibou!'_

His last letter had almost broken his mother's heart, and she'd been tempted to just hand him all his letters. But, as she reminded herself, he was writing these to a boy, and it was wrong for two boys to love each other. Keeping the letters from him was the only way to get her child to stop thinking in such an immoral way. One day, he'd understand. He'd grow up, find a girlfriend...

After his parents left the room, he curled up in a ball and cried. His last gift from Yuugi... Gone. He slowly opened his door, and wrote one more thing down.

_'We might only be six, but I know I love you. And I won't stop waiting for you to come back for me.'_

* * *

**Cheesy ending or..? Anyway, obligatory angsty story with asshole parents in it? Done! XD And also, I know Atem calls him Aibou in one of the letters, but as I mentioned slightly earlier in this one, Yuugi was teaching him little bits of Japanese. Maybe at some point I'll revisit this AU with fluff, and lots f it. ^^**

**And also, I know a six year old wouldn't write like that, but if I threw in spelling mistakes it would just make me look like I don't check through my work ^^ With that in mind, tell me if there's anything you notice in this that sounds stupid, and please share your opinions of the drabble with me, I'd love to hear them as even though I don't ask for a particular amount for another chapter, reviews motivate me! ^^**

**I'm also taking the time to tell you guys that I'm working on a new oneshot as a commission for Sissie131 on DeviantART. It'll have fem!Yuugi, and it's Puzzleshipping. Although since I'm not particularly fond of making Yuugi a girl, I've twisted it around slightly, and the plot... Well, it still makes me giggle. It's an AU, of course, set around the time of season 0 in canon. I'm really looking forward to it, I've even drawn something for it on dA ^^ So, keep an eye out for that, guys! :D**

**Thank you to everybody whose stuck by this story so far, be you a regular reviewer, occasional reviewer or silent reader. I appreciate it a lot and I hope to see you next chapter ^^ Speaking of revisiting old drabbles... *Winks***

**Next drabble - **_#18 - Sound_


	18. Sound

**Gah, hi. I'm glad I got it uploaded today, but it would've been up hours ago if I hadn't had some technical issues. Unfortunately, the first part of this one was erased (I wrote it on S Note on my phone and there's a character limit that only lets me get in about 200 words) and overwritten with the middle part, so I had two of the middle part, one of the end, and none of the beginning. Therefore the start turned out really lame as a really quick rewrite (It's everything up to the words 'junior high').**

**But anyway, enough of that! This is Puzzleshipping, and it's a sister fic to #2 - Love! A few people, both on here and on dA, wanted to se more for this, so I decided to use this theme.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! **

* * *

_#18 - Sound_

_Words - 600_

* * *

Silence.

It surrounded him, reverberating through the confines of the puzzle. Not a sound could be heard, and the spirit was becoming bored. But it was better than Yuugi being hurt again, or being challenged to a duel by another corrupt opponent, at least.

Still... He wished that Yuugi could've spoken to him today. The boy hadn't really had the time; Jounouchi had immediately dragged him to the arcade early that morning, and his aibou was having so much fun with the new game that he just didn't have the heart to distract the other.

So now, he was left to his thoughts, alone, and was taking some time to reflect.

One thing that had always irked him was the fact that even knowing that Yuugi and him were two separate people, their friends (_'No, Aibou's friends,'_ he scolded himself) still referred to them as 'Yuugi' and 'Mou Hitori No Yuugi', depending on who was in control. Whoever was always seemed to be called 'Yuugi' to them. But he wasn't Yuugi. It wasn't even as if they looked alike. Sure, they both had hair in similar styles and colors, but while he had narrowed crimson eyes that radiated confidence and danger, Yuugi had soft, innocent eyes that seemed to radiate purity and kindness, despite the fact that he wasn't one hundred percent innocent as so many assumed. Perfectly adorable. The Other Yuugi also seemed to look taller, despite the fact that they were both the same height. It was most likely simply because the spirit had a more imposing aura, of course.

And then there was Yuugi's voice.

While, once again, the two boys had very similar voices, Yuugi's was slightly higher, less mature and purely adorable in his eyes. That combined with his height would often get him mistaken to be student at junior high. It had deepened more over time, but it was still, to the spirit at least, far too different to his own to get them mixed up.

He had the voice of somebody who would never give in, who would win or die trying. Yuugi's voice was calming, reassuring, and made everyone around him know that it would never come to that, if he could stop it.

Yes... And he had broken Yuugi's trust when he had almost gotten Kaiba killed. He had felt it; Yuugi had feared him. His aibou had since then reassured him that he was forgiven, that he was Yuugi's best friend. That had meant more to him then he could ever say. Somewhere along the line, he had fallen in love with Yuugi; when, he couldn't say. He would almost say he had loved Yuugi from the start, but that would probably be a stretch. But his possessiveness of the boy and severe overprotectiveness of him and all those he held dear from the start _had_ to mean something. Yuugi was his world... Around Yuugi, he felt that he didn't need his old memories. _'Who cares who I once was, anyway? I have new memories... Memories with my aibou and his friends. That is all that matters...'_

If only he could just hear his voice. If only something could break the silence.

A soft knocking echoed throughout the spirit's soul room. He blinked. Had that just been his imagination?

Cautiously, he opened a door, using his mind to shift his soul room as he did so, making him appear in front of the exit of his soul as he stepped through.

Of course, it was Yuugi. The younger boy looked slightly nervous about something, but he let it slide.

With the end of the silence, his aibou had finally come back for him.

* * *

**I'm well-aware of the fact that I never mentioned him opening the door. But I've already reduced the amount of words and I'd have to do so again if I was to add him opening the door, which would be too much of a loss of information. So it's really not that hard to figure out that the door opened... :/**

**I'd also like the time to say... Whoa! The last chapter got eight reviews, that's my best yet for a chapter, I think! It looks like you all like angst! x3 Some people said they want more from that AU... So either I'll make a cople more drabbles in that AU, or I'll make a long oneshot/short multi-chapter fic for it. Only time will tell, I guess... I still have to write that fem!Yuugi oneshot, the Monarchshipping one, and then make some more of these quickly. ^^"**

**Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, user and guest reviewer alike! That would be ****samaurai****, ****Scaehime****, ****Cacau1005****, ****Great****, ****ChangeOfHe4rt****, ****xfallenangel13x****, ****Onigiri Chibi**** and ****TheCrystalEevee.**** Seriously, thanks to all of you for reading, along with everyone else who keeps up with this story! I hope you guys stick around for a long time to come! **

**Next drabble - **_#19 - Pride_


End file.
